


Idiots in Love

by fojee



Category: Japanese Drama, ST 赤と白の搜查ファイル | ST Aka to Shiro no Sousa File
Genre: Future Fic, Kissing only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what room they were in, Akagi Samon and Yurine Tomohisa inevitably ended up side by side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the special and drama, but necessarily vague about the events of the movie, which I have yet to watch. (Dear Subbers, sad face.)

The Science Taskforce, a group operating within the MPD, was under the care of the long-suffering, compulsive note-taker Captain Yurine Tomohisa (aka Cap). ST's true leader, however, was the more or less reformed hikkomori and forensic expert Akagi Samon. It was also composed of: the chaos-loving young genius profiler Aoyama Sho, the strong yet silent chemist with the beastly nose Kurosaki Yuji, the claustrophobic bombshell with amazing sense of hearing Yuki Midori and the insomniac chemist-priest Yamabuki Saizo. 

Together they worked to solve crimes. The fact that they made the other police officers look like fools was just a bonus. 

\---

It was Aoyama Sho's turn to host the next ST day off-slash-holiday. For a brief moment, she entertained the notion of bringing them all home, and having them meet her parents. But nobody would enjoy _that_ , with the possible exception of Cap. (The man was the strange kind of normal; he really _did_ belong to ST, even with the lack of brains.) So instead she rented the biggest room at a love hotel (using Akagi-san's name and credit card) and printed out hot pink invitations for all of them. 

It was fun to watch their reactions. Yamabuki-san very nearly blushed. Kuro-niichan merely lifted his eyebrows and grinned at her. Yuki-neechan laughed in her rich, velvety voice. Akagi-san frowned at her, feeling for his wallet. Which she had very responsibly returned to his pocket. 

And Cap of course protested the location, his face red and his voice climbing. "You're a minor! It's probably against the law for you to step into one of these places, Aoyama-san! And what would we do inside, anyway?"

"I can think of a few things," Yuki-neechan said, stretching her legs for everyone else to admire. Aoyama wasn't _too_ jealous, even though the growth spurt she had been waiting for had yet to materialize. 

Aoyama watched Akagi-san and Cap gravitate to each other. No matter what room they were in, they would inevitably end up side by side. And Akagi-san didn't even notice. It was hilarious. "We're going to have a horror movie marathon. It'll be fine, Cap. I've arranged for sushi platters, and the room's big enough that Yuki-san won't have to feel hemmed-in. Just, you know, don't forget to bring your badge in case they bust us." 

Everyone laughed as Cap sputtered. 

\---

The guy manning the front desk blinked at the procession of strange individuals heading towards the private elevator that led to the top floor. The last one, a young man in a black leather jacket winked at him, handing him a very generous tip. He winked back, and watched the young man walk away on legs that filled that pair of jeans extremely well. Oh, to be a fly on that particular wall.

\---

The first thing Aoyama did after entering the room was to make as big a mess as possible. Pillows were grabbed from the large bed in the middle and scattered all over the floor; decorations on the tabletops and hanging on the red walls were rearranged. Kurosaki sniffed everything to find the cleanest spot. Yuki opened the windows. Yamabuki mouthed a prayer to keep himself calm; he wasn't a fan of horror. Akagi took out his toys. And Yurine headed straight for the sushi platters. 

Then they all gravitated towards the space in front of the big screen, and Aoyama put on the first movie. It was an old classic. The Ring.

Yurine found himself in the middle of the pile. On the one hand, it made it easier to grab ahold of the others when there was a particularly scary scene. On the other, he couldn't easily escape. Necessity had him grabbing Akagi-san. (Neither Aoyama nor Yuki or he would get slapped; Yamabuki was just as scared, and Kurosaki was too intimidating.) Akagi-san elbowed him off once in a while, but for the most part, let him cling.

He was kind enough not to say a word even when Yurine pressed his face against Akagi's shoulder. 

\---

It had been an eventful few years for the team.

The moment Yurine Tomohisa forced Akagi Samon to open his door. The moment Akagi Samon gave him that hug--the first human touch he's had in ages. The moment Yurine recognized in Akagi's note-plastered room a kindred spirit. It marked the beginning.

Of a lot of things.

And then there was that time when they all thought it was the end.

\---

When he had first stepped out of his room, he realized the necessity of that act to his work. Some things Akagi could only understand once he saw them face to face. Once he touched them.

"Stop flirting," Aoyama had started saying whenever he and Cap would fight over something. 

Akagi wasn't sure if he _was_ flirting. Human feelings were still strange to him. But as time passed, it became easier to put his hands on Cap's wrist or arm. And it became habit to manipulate him to touch Akagi back.

And he stepped outside more and more. And ST solved case after case.

His existence had value again.

\---

Akagi didn't remember when he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and catalogued his surroundings. He was lying on a king-sized bed. From the window, he could see that it wasn't quite daybreak. The television screen was closed. The room was awash in the pink glow of the bedside lamp. The sheets were over his body so someone must have tucked him in. The room was not quite silent. But the windows had been closed. 

There were no signs of the others. 

And then the lump beside him moved, and he almost jumped off the bed. It was Yurine, curled up in a ball.

Akagi turned on his side to continue his observations. Yurine's curly hair tumbled over his face. His eyebrows were drawn together. And he was grinding his teeth a little. He was also cold, curled up as he was. Akagi discovered why when Jurine moved closer. He was not wearing a shirt.

Akagi felt torn between running away and tugging at the sheets to see if the nakedness extended below Yurine's waist.

He pressed his fingers to his cheeks, trying to gauge if there was a temperature difference; his face felt like it was burning. He reached out with a trembling hand and smoothed the furrow between Yurine's brows. Then he slid his fingers ever so lightly down the other man's nose, over his lips and chin.

That's when Yurine Tomohisa woke up. A disoriented Cap was nothing new, but it was interesting to watch the emotions chase themselves over his face. To watch the blood rush close under the surface of Cap's pale skin, and travel from his ears and cheeks down to his chest. 

"What happened? Where's everyone?" 

Akagi sighed. People always wanted the answers spoon-fed to them; they couldn't be bothered to find out for themselves. It was one reason he called them all idiots en masse. They weren't even _trying._ "They left us here. I'm ninety-two percent sure the food or drinks weren't tampered with. Yet given that they arranged the two of us on this bed, my conclusion is that our team conspired against us. But not to the point of committing a felony."

"What would they do that for?" Yurine asked.

Akagi rolled on top of him as answer. Cap still had his boxers on, but his legs were bare. He was startled by Akagi's move, but understanding had yet to dawn on his face. Instead he raised both arms in an automatic defensive maneuver. It was ineffectual, as the other man did not really consider him a threat. Akagi had seen him in action against suspects; he was competent, though he lacked a killer instinct so obviously that nobody could ever feel threatened.

And yet, Akagi realized from his own body's reactions, that in this moment, he was terrified.

He grabbed Yurine's arms and pinned them against the bed, and then dropped his head with a thunk against the man's bony shoulder. "You idiot," he muttered.

"Yes, I know I'm an idiot. You don't have to..." Yurine started to say.

"I was talking about me," Akagi interrupted. 

Yurine laughed, but sobered up quickly when Akagi remained silent in his arms. He struggled to sit up on the bed. "What are you talking about? Is something wrong?"

Still crouched over him, Akagi looked at him with such intensity that Yurine wondered if he would burst into flames. 

\---

_What will happen to me when he's gone?_

It was a question Akagi had only dared to voice out loud once, to Aoyama-san, who although the youngest and most unruly of them, was also the most like him. And the one who needed Cap almost as much. But her answer didn't help. 

He didn't want independence. He just wanted Yurine to keep his promises.

_I'll make sure to stop you from becoming a monster. I'll be with you until the end._

He had almost become one anyway. Watching that man wrap the wire around Yurine's throat, feeling the weight of the gun in his hand. It would have been so easy to pull the trigger. To destroy anything and everything that threatened his team, his... Cap. But he couldn't do it, not with Yurine watching. He couldn't let him down.

So he did the next best thing. He let him go. He let his promotion go through without a protest. And Yurine walked away from ST and from him. 

Until Akagi landed himself in trouble so deep that everyone on his team, and yes, one Yurine Tomohisa, had crossed almost every line to save him. 

At the end of it, he was so relieved that ST was left intact, that Yurine had been demoted back as their captain instead of being fired, that for the first time, Akagi had bowed his head to the higher-ups at MPD. 

\---

There's something he needed to protect. But in this moment Akagi couldn't remember it. He just _wanted._

So he cupped Yurine's face in his hand, closed his eyes to that worried gaze, and leaned forward, finding the man's mouth by feel. Cap's lips were soft and yielding. He pressed closer, pushing him back down on the bed, and losing himself in the kiss.

Yurine's hands had settled halfway up his torso. He was silent, a rare enough occurrence, but his breath hitched, and Akagi was close enough to feel the sounds trapped in his throat, vibrating under his palm. Like a bird in a cage. Trapped.

He pulled away, took one look at Yurine's eyes--dilated pupils, unfocused, but also wild and uncomprehending--and practically tripped on his own feet in his haste to get away. He locked himself in the bathroom. 

"Akagi-san?" A dazed Yurine stumbled after him. "Are you okay?" He knocked on the door. "Please tell me what's wrong." There was no answer. "Don't make me break down this door," he added. It was flimsy enough, he judged, that he probably wouldn't dislocate his shoulder. 

To his relief, Akagi opened the door a few inches. Yurine peered inside. 

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Akagi mumbled.

Yurine forced the door open, and slid inside, pressing Akari against the tile wall. "What are you apologizing for?" 

Akagi glared up at him. "Do you really need me to spell it out? Are you that big of an idiot?" 

The sharp and condescending words made Yurine smile. "Apparently, we're both idiots." And he kissed Akagi back.

That was written on the bathroom mirror behind them in Yuki-san's lipstick: _To the two idiots in love, you have the room for the rest of the day. You're welcome._

" _I'm_ the one paying for it," Akagi grumbled when he finally noticed it. 

"Shut up, idiot." Yurine looked at him with a mixture of exasperation and fondness, and Akagi's breath hitched in his throat. And then he was too busy kissing the other man to catalogue the rest of his reactions.

That was alright; there would be other chances.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of on a mission to spread lots of Asian Drama fic love around. (Jdrama in particular, but that Tdrama tag is too lonely for words.) 
> 
> Anyway, I was all set to do a drabble for Okitegami Kyoko no Biboroku but I got distracted, and then I wanted to do one for Himura Hideo no Suiri, but I was waiting for more episodes to work with, and in between looking up the actors' previous work, I stumbled onto ST. And that's when the words came.
> 
> Writers gotta follow them words.


End file.
